DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011)
DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness is an American computer-animated television series based on the Kung Fu Panda film franchise. The series aired between September 19, 2011 and June 29, 2016, consisting of 78 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Amir Talai - Crane *Fred Tatasciore - Shifu *James Sie - Monkey *Kari Wahlgren - Tigress *Lucy Liu - Viper *Max Koch - Mantis *Mick Wingert - Po 'Secondary Cast' *James Hong - Mr. Ping 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Hammersley - Pig (ep57) *Amir Talai - Fake Tai Lung (ep38), Goat (ep61), Goat Kid (ep58), Goat Villager (ep54), Male Goose (ep10), Male Villager (ep59), Rickshaw Driver (ep29), Village Kid (ep40), Villager (ep49), Villager#2 (ep61) *Amy Hill - Mrs. Gow (ep21), Su (ep16) *André Sogliuzzo - Tai Lung (ep33) *April Hong - Hao (ep7) *April Winchell - Mistress Mugan (ep42) *Ava Acres - Zan (ep27) *Christopher McDonald - Undertaker (ep30) *Clancy Brown - Pei Mei (ep46) *Cree Summer - Ho (ep60), Pig (ep60) *Dannah Phirman - Xiao Niao (ep34) *Danny Cooksey - Peng, Thug#1 (ep63), Villager#2 (ep63) *David Koechner - Dosu (ep7) *Diedrich Bader - Hundun, Pig Waiter (ep52), Rabbit (ep52), Villager#1 (ep76) *Dwight Schultz - Fu-xi (ep58) *Enn Reitel - Master Ding (ep37) *Fred Tatasciore - Announcer (ep22), Bandit (ep57), Bandit (ep68), Bandit#1 (ep40), Bao, Big Buffalo (ep61), Buffalo (ep63), Buffalo Guard#1 (ep39), Buffalo Soldier#1 (ep21), Buffalo Thug#2 (ep59), Buffalo Trumpeter (ep15), Buffalo Worker (ep58), Business Ox (ep60), Can-Shoo (ep41), Chulun (ep57), Croc#1 (ep4), Croc#2 (ep59), Demon (ep18), Doorman (ep63), Duck Villager (ep12), Elderly Goat (ep10), Gah-Ri, Gatekeeper (ep42), Goat (ep2), Goat (ep63), Goat#1 (ep41), Goat Thug#2 (ep59), Grim (ep24), Guard (ep34), Guard#1 (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Head Ox (ep43), Hopping Ghost (ep30), Kid (ep54), Large Goat (ep24), Mayor Pig (ep7), Merchant (ep36), Messenger Pig (ep55), Mill Worker#1 (ep73), Old Pig (ep24), Pants (ep26), Patron#1 (ep54), Pig (ep23), Pig#2 (ep50), Pig Farmer (ep43), Pig Villager#2 (ep63), Rhino Captain (ep46), Rhino Guard (ep76), Rhino Guard#1 (ep6), Rhino Guard#1 (ep8), Rhino Guard#1 (ep19), Rhino Guard#2 (ep6), Rhino Guard#2 (ep51), Sheep Kid (ep28), Thug (ep45), Thug (ep74), Villager (ep35), Villager (ep68), Villager#1 (ep13), Villager#1 (ep56), Villager#2 (ep76), Villager#3 (ep55), Warrior 1 (ep74), Warrior#1 (ep9), Water Buffalo Thug (ep20) *Gaille Heidemann - Madame Zhou (ep64) *Gary Anthony Williams - Lao, Tsao *George Takei - Master Cheng (ep68) *Graham McTavish - Kim (ep77) *Grey DeLisle - Goat (ep60), Jiao (ep60), Liang (ep60) *James Sie - Catapult Guard (ep6), Chao, Dumb Ruffian (ep33), Goat (ep41), Ling (ep43), Male Goat (ep19), Pig (ep51), Prisoner#2 (ep8), Purple Duck (ep46), Rabbit#1 (ep58), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Villager (ep15), Villager#1 (ep40), Villager#1 (ep61), Villager#1 (ep68), Worker#2 (ep58), Wukong (ep26) *Jeff Bennett - Buffalo Thug#1 (ep59), Ox (ep63), Prisoner#3 (ep8), Rabbit (ep63), Rhino Guard#3 (ep8), Tong Fo, Vender (ep72), Vendor Rabbit (ep59) *Jerry Lambert - Bandit (ep68), Shi Wo (ep68) *Jim Cummings - Lidong, Rhino Guard (ep50) *Jim Meskimen - Emissary (ep28), Guardian 1 (ep66), Kweng (ep41), Shuyong Tree (ep66) *Jim Ward - Kwan (ep22) *John DiMaggio - Bing (ep36), Croc#2 (ep2), Croc Bandit#1 (ep6), Fung, Large Pig Villager (ep34), Lo (ep25), Prisoner#1 (ep8), Rhino Captain (ep50), Rhino Guard#4 (ep8), Wall-Eyed Croc *John Kassir - Sai So (ep7), Sanzu (ep60) *Kari Wahlgren - Bunnie (ep54), Bunny (ep13), Bunny (ep51), Bunny (ep56), Bunny (ep58), Bunny (ep63), Bunny (ep64), Bunny Daughter (ep43), Bunny Kid (ep15), Bunny Kid (ep34), Butterfly (ep3), Croc#1 (ep59), Fake Po (ep38), Fang, Female Mantis (ep23), Female Villager (ep59), Girl Voice (ep68), Goat Kid (ep28), Goat Lady (ep60), Goat Mom (ep58), Han (ep24), Hao's Mom (ep7), Lam, Little Girl#1 (ep1), Little Girl#2 (ep1), Mother (ep11), Mother (ep49), Mrs. Tan (ep40), Mrs. Yoon, Pig (ep54), Pig (ep63), Pig Villager#1 (ep63), Princess Mei-Li (ep2), Rabbit (ep60), Rabbit (ep78), Rabbit Kid (ep28), Rabbit One (ep48), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Rhino Wife (ep55), Small Child#1 (ep55), Small Child#2 (ep55), Son (ep77), Twin#1 (ep16), Twin#2 (ep16), Village Kid (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager (ep78), Villager#3 (ep13), Yang, Yellow Duck (ep46), Young Pig (ep64), Young Son (ep49), Yue Yue (ep60) *Ken Jeong - Superintendant Woo *Keone Young - Wu Yong (ep42) *Kevin McDonald - Lu (ep28) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Buffalo Soldier (ep21), Hong (ep2), Jing Mei (ep15), Temutai, Xinshi (ep74) *Laraine Newman - Yan Fan (ep47) *Lauren Tom - Bai Li (ep22), Ming (ep48), Song (ep16) *Lynn Milgrim - Female Pig (ep23), Scorpion *Malcolm McDowell - Shirong (ep25) *Maria Bamford - Chen, Female Pig (ep10), Fung's Mom (ep27), Goat Woman (ep10), Lu-Shi (ep45) *Matthew Moy - Yojiro (ep56) *Maurice LaMarche - Dad (ep77), Heilang, Lin Kuei (ep47), Lin Kuei#1 (ep44), Lin Kuei#2 (ep44) *Max Koch - Angry Duck (ep20), Bandit#2 (ep40), Bataar (ep57), Big Burly Vendor (ep78), Bowman (ep58), Buffalo Thug#3 (ep59), Cheen-Gwan (ep41), Croc Bandit in Wig (ep27), Diner (ep54), Goat Guard (ep56), Gorilla (ep59), Gorilla (ep61), Guard (ep24), Guard (ep28), Guard (ep29), Lee (ep68), Loud Ruffian (ep33), Nerdy Fan (ep38), One-Eyed Goat Thug (ep59), Overly Emotional Villager (ep68), Patron#2 (ep54), Pig (ep62), Rhino Guard (ep46), Rhino Guard (ep51), Rhino Guard#2 (ep19), Ugly Villager (ep55), Villager (ep18), Villager#2 (ep13), Villager#2 (ep55), Villager#3 (ep56), Villager#3 (ep76), Villager One (ep39), Water Buffalo (ep24), Water Buffalo Guard#1 (ep6), Water Buffalo Guard#2 (ep6), Ying (ep61) *Melanie Minichino - Lian (ep63), Pig Villager#3 (ep63) *Michael Mullen - Chang (ep39) *Mick Wingert - Bad Po (ep10), Bandit#3 (ep40), Bunny Dad (ep43), Festival Goer#2 (ep38), Goat (ep24), Goat Kid (ep56), Goat Villager (ep34), Gorilla Waiter (ep52), Green Duck (ep46), Kid (ep11), Miller (ep59), Old Rabbit (ep59), Painter (ep76), Pig (ep58), Pig#1 (ep50), Pig Customer (ep49), Pig Villager (ep12), Qilin (ep49), Rhino Guard 1 (ep62), Rhino Guard#2 (ep8), Ruffian#1 (ep49), Shao (ep45), Thug#1 (ep61), Thug#2 (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager (ep15), Villager (ep57), Villager (ep72), Villager#1 (ep55), Villager#1 (ep63), Villager#2 (ep40), Villager#2 (ep68), Villager#4 (ep55), Villager One (ep54), Warrior 2 (ep74), Wiseacre (ep36), Worker#1 (ep58), Ying (ep50), Zeng *Neil Ross - Constable Hu *Nolan North - Millworker#2 (ep73), Supervisor Hong (ep73), Weevil (ep73) *Pamela Adlon - Fang (ep19) *Paul Reubens - Ju Long (ep64) *Paul Rugg - Attendant (ep55), Festival Goer#1 (ep38), Master Yao, Rhino Husband (ep55), Oogway look-alike (ep38), Teacher (ep55) *Peter Hastings - Another Croc Bandit (ep27), Another Festival Goer (ep38), Apple Cart Duck, Attendant (ep20), Attendant (ep27), Belching Thug (ep59), Chen Li (ep36), Customer#1 (ep52), Duck Bandit (ep59), Festival Goer#3 (ep38), Food Server (ep55), Goat (ep76), Goat#3 (ep41), Imperial Sculptor (ep12), Male Passenger (ep36), Master Prawn (ep38), Mr. Liu, Official (ep28), Painter (ep10), Pig (ep63), Pig Thug (ep59), Shifu's Opponent (ep38), Shop Owner (ep38), Shopkeeper (ep60), Thief#1 (ep61), Vendor (ep32), Vendor (ep34), Villager#2 (ep39) *R. Lee Ermey - General Tsin *Randall Duk Kim - Oogway (ep14) *Rob Paulsen - Han Sr. (ep24) *Simon Helberg - Bian Zao *Stephen Root - Junjie, Mu-Shi (ep45), Rhino Guard 2 (ep62) *Susanne Blakeslee - Mei Ling *Tim Dadabo - Old Man (ep34), Shengqi (ep34) *Toby Huss - Mr. Yeung (ep21), Snow Leopard (ep11) *Tohoru Masamune - Kira (ep56) *Tress MacNeille - Lupo (ep50), Wupo (ep31) *Wallace Shawn - Taotie *Wayne Knight - Jong, Jong's Son (ep6) *Wendie Malick - Fenghuang Category:Cartoons Category:2011 Cartoons